And She Stopped.
by almostyourangel
Summary: She passed. She passed it all; she passed everything. Nothing could make the desperate runner stop. And... Finally, a mirror... And she stopped. Pretty cute, I think you'll like it. Please RnR! ~*PKA Almost Your Angel*~


Some parts of this are very, **VERY **loosely based off one of the chapters in Aqua Princess's truly AMAZING story, Eat Your Heart Out. I stress the **VERY LOOSELY **part, I just used a bit of the same format. ^_^ Chibi Angel's sick again, but, we don't own Sailor Moon. 

Rain was sounding on the rooftops, echoing throughout the Juuban district. It was all gray, everything was always all gray. The only sound other then the pattering of Heaven's tears was the sound of her feet pounding on the cement, long hair streaming out behind her. As she ran by she had a vague impression of several figures huddling over a fire in a garbage bin, their genders undistinguishable beneath the layers of dirt on their faces and the dull bulky clothing they wore. The flickering red and gold flames seemed to burn her, although she wasn't even close enough to feel it's warmth. Achingly familiar... 

_Rei_. 

She took a hasty corner, slamming into a pretty blonde looking in a compact and pursing her lips at it. The small mirror fell to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces... It reminded the runner of her broken soul. She threw an apology at the girl but didn't stop, the blonde hair and model-like pose only served to remind her of the shiny gold strands and big blue eyes of another girl... Such a painful reminder... 

_Minako_.

 One by one time ticked by. Seconds turned into minutes, and before she knew it minutes had turned into hours. With every corner came another burning reminder. 

The small, clear blue lake in the park... _Ami_. 

The kickboxing competition going on in the town square, the booming thunder and drenching rains... _Makoto_. 

And still she ran on.

 The cold wind, unforgiving, or so it seemed, until it wrapped around you and offered whispered comfort... _Haruka_. 

The stadium, faint violin music trailing out on the tail of the aforementioned chilly breeze like ribbons, the two tangling together... _Michiru_.

 There was a vague impression of a person standing encased in the swirling mists, his or her long hair gently stirred by the fog... _Sestuna_.

 And still she ran on. 

The blank black wall... _Hotaru_. 

The empty pink bubblegum ice cream container on the ground, insanely enough..._Chibiusa. Chibi Chibi_.

 She passed the pretty blonde from before again, a sarcastic stranger with long silver hair was making fun of her. The recipant of the taunts was oblivious, just clutching onto the other's arms and smiling with heart eyes. _Yaten_.

A man on a bench, reading a book..._Taiki_. 

And still she ran on. 

There was a tall man with black hair, walking with his shorter girlfriend, who looked more like his younger sister, and presumably their daughter. The two girls were vying loudly for his attention; he was sweatdropping and laughing..._Mamoru_.

 She didn't even pause. 

She passed a smiling face, a long black ponytail, a cocky wink, and a man flirting in succession... _Seiya._

 She did not stop. 

A bright smile accompanied by a happy giggle and long gold hair...***_USAGI_**.* 

And... Finally, a mirror. 

She stopped. 

Slowly, she brought her trembling hands up and pushed them through her reddish gold hair, staring at the reflection that greeted her. The long swirling hair, the bitter eyes. Once there had been sixteen. One by one they had died, and now... And now there was one. The girl turned away from her reflection and stared at the bracelets on her hands, a bitter smile touching her face. _Galaxia_. 

-_-; Yes, I know, it rather blathered on, and I don't know. It's most definitely not my best piece of work, but please don't flame, I'm horrid at taking even constructive critiscm. ^_^;;;; So, yeah, it's just, say Galaxia had killed them all. ^_^;;;;;;; I bet ya thought it was Usagi at first, ne? And also, I KNOW it was very unlikely for Galaxia to be in Juuban, but hell, it's my story and it's obviously slightly AU. -_-;;; ^^; Okay, well, gomen. *Blows kisses* Review!


End file.
